1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a LED tube having a safety switch mechanism and a power system of the LED tube, and more particularly to a safety switch apparatus, a universal LED tube having the safety switch apparatus, and a power system of the universal LED tube.
2. Description of Related Art
During the operations of installing or detaching the LED tube, the user may suffer the electric shock when one side of the LED tube is inserted to the tube holder and the other side of the LED tube is held in the user's hand.
In addition, the existing LED tubes have to be installed on the appropriated tube holder, such as the electronic-ballast tube holder or the magnetic-ballast tube holder, or even no-ballast tube holder. Hence, the user has to purchase different LED tubes for the different tube holders so as to increase extra expense and reduce practicality and convenience for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a safety switch apparatus, a universal LED tube having the safety switch apparatus, and a power system of the universal LED tube to prevent the electric shock, increase practicality and convenience, and reduce labor costs.